Automatic defribrillators use a pair of electrodes on the chest area of the victim, to receive EKG (electrocardiogram) signals from the victim, and to deliver high voltage pulses to the victim when the defribrillator circuit detects a condition indicating that a shock would be beneficial. It is known that precordial compressions, or compressions of the middle of the lower chest area, are beneficial to the victim in cardiac arrest. Because chest compressions can affect the EKG signals, previous procedures required a rescuer to not apply chest compressions during perhaps 25 seconds while the automatic defribrillator senses and evaluates EKG signals. Applicant has found EKG signals from the electrodes attached to the victim""s chest, can be processed so signal components arising from chest compressions can be filtered out. This allows chest compressions to continue up to the time when electric shocks are applied, and allows chest compressions to continue as soon as the shocks are over.
It is common for the defribrillator to sound a warning immediately before the application of electric shocks, to warn rescuers to move away from the victim. However, if the rescuer is kneeling over the victim, then a longer waming time must be provided, or the danger of the rescuer being shocked increases. Apparatus that protects the rescuer from a high voltage shock applied to the victim, provides for the rescuer""s safety and allows for uninterrupted chest compressions without fear of shocking the rescuer, thereby improving the success of cardiac resuscitation.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, apparatus is provided for use by a rescuer who resuscitating a victim with cardiac arrest symptoms in conjunction with an automatic defribrillator, which protects the rescuer from electric shocks applied to the victim. The apparatus includes a sheet of flexible and electrically insulative material, which blocks the passage of current even when a voltage of hundreds of volts is applied between opposite faces of the sheet. A pair of electrodes lie below the lower face of the sheet to engage locations on the chest of the victim, while the upper face of the sheet isolates the rescuer from the victim""s body. The sheet preferably extends to a side of the victim where the rescuer is, and down along the side of the victim, to prevent shocks being transmitted to the knee area of the rescuer who is applying chest compressions. A weight at the side of the sheet and preferably at opposite sides of the sheet, helps keep the side of the sheet in place. The sheet preferably has a part that extends over the head of the victim and that has a hole for at least the nose and mouth of the victim. A closeable slit provides ready access to the electrodes.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.